Under Pressure
by Catena
Summary: Where Tsuna goes beyond the limit. Oneshot.


_In this world,_

_You are going to kill to protect._

"What? Are you going to shoot me, _boy_" The man said, giving special emphasis on his last word.

_When there is no other choice, prepare yourself. Let your soul leave your body. _

"Are you testing me?" The other voice said completely devoid of any emotion. "Do not test me" The boy repeated. The thug seeing his opportunity to turn the tables because of the other's hesitation, discreetly took a knife from a secret pocket, and throwing the girl on his grasp aside, turned to stab the foolish teenage boy (he had what?...fifteen, sixteen?) that was trying to pose himself as a threat (him! Hah! Foolish indeed).

_It does not matter, what you have on your hands, a weapon will always be a weapon, and the goal behind that object will always be the same, the only thing that might change it's the meaning the wielder gives to the weapon._

However, what the man wasn't expecting was the boy's swift movement. The brown-haired boy took hold of the hand with the knife aiming at his stomach, and then pulled the arm of the man for him to bend, the teenager gathering all the impulse he could, lifted his leg to kick the thug's stomach. The knife fell to the floor forgotten.

"Tsuna!" "tenth!"

Voices could be heard on the background but…it seemed, Tsuna, the boy, paid them no attention. The enemy's body due to the strength of the strike went flying until it fell against some tubes and concrete. Because of this the enemy ended up badly injured, he spilled blood through his mouth but he was obviously not dead (_yet_).

_There is no soul._

_Let your mind take over your body completely, walk…walk, get close to your target. _

It looked like Tsuna's body was in automatic. After the hit, the boy immediately straightened himself, looking taller, confident, imposing. With hair shadowing his eyes, he walked, the sound of his footsteps echoing in the walls of the warehouse.

There he was, between tubes, tools and bits of concrete, _The target._

_If he has information, get it out and soon, don't waste the opportunity, since it can be the last one…for you and for him… _

"Tsunayoshi…!"

_Move up your head, the moment this is done, there will be killing intent, ask, there will be yielding. _

The air changed, it turned heavy, suffocating. The eyes of the other occupants of the place widened.

"Who are they?" Facing him, Tsunayoshi asked to the man on the floor. His narrowed –glazed-eyes were now visible, they were beautifully dangerous, there was an evident and powerful golden gleam between all that clear brown. Under that gaze, the man squirmed.

_He knows now, that you realized that he has the answer. He knows that you won't let him escape._

Back straight, shoulders firm, head up high. The boy (Tsuna!) twisted his body, creating an angle of ninety degrees with his arm raised and the gun firmly in his hand. A loud gasp was heard at the sudden position Tsunayoshi took.

"Too late, Vongola tenth, the damage is already done" Said the man with a nasty bloody grin.

_It's a pattern. He is going to tell only half of the truth, so go, push him to the edge. _

With a finger embracing the trigger softly and eyes focused, he aligned his sights, lowering his aim to one of the enemy's legs, lastly taking a deep breath -the action invisible to those who weren't looking-(Bang!).

A shot, next a horrible scream was heard and the smoke of a gun was seen.

_Go, to the edge, you can't go back; to do whatever it takes is one of our duties. _

"It seems my patience is running out" Those eyes were unforgiving, golden with a hint of brown. The bright light of the moon illuminating the warehouse through the windows, making somehow the boy with the title of Tenth appear deadlier.

_To be professional, precise to the point of being cruel and heartless to the sights of many, but it does not matter, you have a purpose in mind, in this kinds of moments the key to all of this to keep living is…_

"Are you going to tell me the rest" The Tenth got closer to his target with killing intent present and clear in every single move, it was making itself tangible, it was getting everyone anxious. No one dared to speak now, knowing that it was useless; they were just expecting the end.

"Or do I need to shoot the other leg…"

Another shot, another scream (cruel and heartless)

"We were hired, by an influential and rising Family, I don't know where they exactly reside in"

"If you lie…" The words were accompanied with a lethal undertone, making the threat unsaid but clear all the same. "No! I'm telling the truth, don't kill me", by now the man was terrified.

"Their name" The man coughed more blood; the floor was stained with red liquid that was leaking out from the wounds on his legs. He tried to speak again; his voice was hoarse, what was almost whispered in that moment, only Tsuna was capable to hear it.

Both of Tsunayohi's hands were now at his sides, still griping with one of those hands his weapon, big brown eyes glanced for one last time the man in front of him and walked this time towards the exit of the warehouse, back straight, shoulders firm, head up high, ignoring the beating up bodies around him-the work of his Guardians- and kept walking, and until he was blocks away from that place, he stopped for a moment to see the moon.

A dark sky was upon him, without a single star. The brown haired boy smiled cynically.

"Useless Tsuna, keep walking, no matter what". That was the moment where he became conscious that he was in his home now, in his room. That was the moment where he felt his soul coming back to him. He felt the cold, cold air, the fear and anxiety made a sudden collision with his heart, constricting it painfully.

(He's just a kid, a kid) Tiny hands offered him a cup of tea. Tsuna drank it until nothing was left, after a few moments he felt his eyes dropping and before he closed his eyes, he heard something that sounded like... "Sleep Tsuna, I'll take care of you"

_If you want to keep living, look one last time at the faces of the people you will kill and remember, because they will sure remember you._

* * *

_AN: This is my first story ever, seriously. I mean this isn't even my first language...oh well...I hope is decent. (why am I doing awake at 4 am, no idea...)_


End file.
